


Just opened the door

by Firerocket123456



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”Daddy!“ Rebecca yelled as she ran towards her father from her school entrance”Hey, cutie.“Jesse then lifted his daughter up, adding a kiss to the cheek”Did you have fun today?“





	Just opened the door

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent a lot of time making this for you guys. I hope you enjoy this!

”Bec, it’s time to go get Rebecca.“ Jesse called from the hallway

”Do you mind getting her yourself?“ Beca called back as she was busy on the computer

”I’m doing work.“

”Yeah, that’s absolutely fine with me. See ya in a few.“

Jesse then unlocked the doors to the Porsche, got in, and drove to his daughter’s school

Jesse then parked and got out.

He then waited patiently for his daughter to show up.

He then saw her before she saw him.

”Rebecca!“ Jesse called

”Daddy!“ Rebecca yelled as she ran towards her father from her school entrance

”Hey, cutie.“

Jesse then lifted his daughter up, adding a kiss to the cheek.

”Did you have fun today?“

”Yeah! Where’s Mommy?“

”Ah, she had stay home this time, babe. But she’s waiting for you at home.“

”Yay!“ 

Jesse then giggled as the two of them walked back to the car.

****

”We’re back.“ Jesse called as she carried his daughter into the house, then lowered her down once he heard Beca answer back saying ”Kitchen.“

”Mommy!“ Rebecca said at the sight of her mother by the hob.

”Hi, Becky!“ Beca answered as she lifted her up with a kiss to the cheek.

”Mommy!“ Rebecca whined

”Kiddin’, baby girl!“

Beca then kissed Rebecca’s forehead to apologise

****

A few towns away, Chicago had just picked up his and Chloe’s son, Chase, from Preschool, and they had just got back home to their semi-detached house, and Chase unlocked the door.

”We’re home!“ Chicago called to no answer

”Where’s Mommy?“ Chase asked as his father lowered him down

”She might have gone to get McDonalds for dinner. She said she would.“ Chicago answered

”All for herself?!“ Chase asked with a concerned look

Chicago laughed and crouched down

”No. For the three of us. Me and her will probably be getting Big Macs, and small fries, plus coke, you’ll probably be getting double bacon cheeseburger, cheesy bites, big fries, chocolate milkshake, and an Oreo McFlurry.“

”You’re silly, Daddy!“

”Oh, am I?“ 

A few minutes later, Chloe returned with bags of McDonalds

”I’m back!“ Chloe called as she walked into the kitchen and put the bags on the table

”Mommy!“ Chase called as he ran towards her

”Hi, honey,“ Chloe answered back as she lifted him up and kissed him

”Did you have fun with Daddy?“

”Yeah!“

”Awesome!“

Chloe kisses Chase’s forehead then lowers him down

”Okay, I got Big Mac, small fries, and coke for me and Daddy,“ Chloe began as she began to take the food out of the bag

”And for the devil,“

She kissed Chase’s cheek

”A double bacon cheeseburger, cheesy bites, big fries, a chocolate milkshake, and an Oreo McFlurry.“

Chase turned to his father in amazement.

Chloe then picked her son up

”The reason you get this,“ she began as she wiggled noses with her child

”Is for being our special little boy.“

Chloe then kissed his cheek repeatedly, smiling in mind as her son laughed, begging his mother to stop

”Let’s eat!“

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!


End file.
